


Juicy Wiggle

by hidansbabe530



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Musician Levi, club, dancer Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidansbabe530/pseuds/hidansbabe530
Summary: Levi goes to the club on request of Hanji. But what happens when he sees this cute brunet dancing on the stage?





	Juicy Wiggle

Levi sighed as he walked into the club. He couldn't believe that Hanji had pretty damn near forced him to come. They worked here as a bartender and said that there was this amazing person coming to do something. Levi didn't really pay too much attention, until Hanji threatened to egg his house. They'd do it too.

So Levi went and sat at the bar where Hanji was smiling wide.

"Hey Levi!" They said cheerily, placing a glass of scotch in front of him. "You came!" Levi scowled.

"Of course I fucking did. Egg's a bitch to clean off windows and you'd fucking aim for them." Hanji just smiled as they nodded.

"Damn right I would. Anyways, the reason I want you here is because of him." They nodded to the stage. Levi turned to see the guy who could be no more than sixteen. He had brown, shaggy hair, tan skin, wearing a tight black beader, and loose blue jeans with white converse. And his eyes nearly killed Levi.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." He said to his friend. "He can't be older than 16!" Hanji laughed.

"He's 19." They said happily. "He's perfectly legal to be here, he just can't drink." Hanji said.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Hanji smiled wide.

"He's going to dance." Levi stared at Hanji with acute shock.

"He's stripping?" Hanji burst out laughing, causing a few people to turn towards them.

"Hell no! He's just dancing. He needs a job to help pay for college and we offered him a gig tonight."

"Gig?" Levi asked. Hanji nodded.

"He majors in dance." Hanji said. Levi nodded as he turned to the stage to see the brunet boy stretching. After ten more minutes, Erwin, the owner of the club, stepped onto the stage.

"Hello everyone!" His deep booming voice echoed through the speakers. "Are you ready to welcome our special guest?" There were a few cheers as Levi just stayed at the bar. "Here's Eren Jaeger!" And out came the kid. Levi just watched as the kid got into position.

The song that came through the speakers made Levi groan. Juicy Wiggle. An overplayed song as usual. But as he watched Eren, his jaw dropped.

The kid could move. He wasn't only doing the juicy wiggle, he did a lot of things that made Levi question the movements of the human body. This kid, Eren, was flexible, and could move fantastically. The way his arms stretched out in a breast stroke like motion, his feet twisting and spinning his body, HIS FUCKING HIPS! Those hips were sinful.

He could've continued watching Eren dance for hours, but was cut short when something hit him upside the head. He turned and growled, to see Hanji dancing behind the bar. Levi should not have been surprised to see them doing this, but it definitely pissed him off.

"Watch what the fuck you're doing!" He snapped harshly. Hanji just laughed and went back to what she was doing, dancing and serving drinks. But that was why they were a good bartender. They were fun and Levi hates to admit that to himself, and like hell he'd actually voice those out loud.

"What do you think?" Erwin asked as he approached the bar. Him and Levi had been friends for years, as he had been with Hanji.

"About what?" Levi asked. Erwin smirked as Hanji served him his own glass of scotch.

"Eren." Levi rolled his eyes as he took a swig of his whiskey.

"He's not bad." Erwin chuckled.

"That's not what the drool going down the side of your chin says." Levi quickly grabbed a napkin to wipe his chin, causing his two friends to laugh.

"Fuck you." He grumbled. Erwin leaned on the bar a bit.

"He's gay you know." Erwin said casually before taking a sip of his drink. "And single. And into older guys." Levi just stared at Erwin.

"What the fuck! How do you eve-"

"Armin's his best friend." Erwin interrupted. Armin would be Erwin's significant other. Levi would say sugar baby, but he had to sit through a three hour lecture on the difference between a sugar daddy/sugar baby relationship and what him and Armin had.

"Peachy." Levi said, as he continued to watch Eren dance, shaking his ass around as he moved to the song.

"Should be since he's looking."

"I won't be a fucking sugar daddy." Levi said. Erwin chuckled.

"He's not looking for one. And you're only 25, so I don't think you're really at the sugar daddy level. Why don't you talk to him after he's done dancing." Levi scoffed.

"Whatever." Erwin nodded as he nodded in one direction, probably towards Armin. When Levi looked, sure enough, there was the blond coconut head sitting at a booth, giving Erwin a thumbs up and a smile that probably made Erwin's heart melt.

Once the song was over, Erwin returned to the stage to do his closing stuff and the regular club activities continued. Erwin headed over to the bar and motioned for Levi to follow him. Levi rolled his eyes as he hopped off the stool, which pissed him off since Hanji started to laugh at him.

"Hello Armin." Erwin said as he walked up to the booth, kissing his younger lover gently.

"Hello babe, Levi." Armin nodded to the short black haired man. "This is my friend Eren." Levi looked to Eren and had to swallow the lump in his throat that just spawned. From far away, the kid was attractive, but close up, he was hotter, especially covered in sweat. And those eyes that were killer before, where fucking drop dead gorgeous up close. Blue, green, some weird mix? Levi wasn't sure, but when those eyes locked with his cold blue-gray ones, they widened.

"Hey!" Eren said happily. It took Levi back a bit. "Quick question, how old are you?" Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"25, and you're 19 right?" Eren nodded quickly. "Why the fuck do you care about my age anyways?" Eren smiled wide.

"Because older guys are WAY more mature than the idiots my age." Levi looked to Erwin.

"I thought you said he didn't want a sugar daddy." Eren pouted.

"I don't! Can't I just be interested in older guys? Wait, are you even gay?" Eren asked, slightly worried. Levi smirked a little.

"As gay as anal." Eren smiled at that and giggled a little. Levi sat down at the table. He was slightly interested in Eren. The kid was definitely hot and was pretty happy by what Levi could see, and Levi was attracted to that.

"So, what do you do?" Eren asked.

"I'm a musician." Levi said. Eren's eyes brightened as he smiled wide.

"Really! What do you play? Do you sing?" Levi nodded slowly.

"I sing, but I only play string instruments." Eren nodded quickly.

"Cool! Maybe you could play for me sometime." Levi shrugged.

"Maybe." They talked a little longer, getting to know each other when a familiar song came on.

"Levi! Come dance with me!" Eren said, grabbing Levi's hands as he stood. Levi rolled his eyes.

"I'm not doing the Juicy Wiggle." Eren pouted, but then smirked as a mischievous glint came to his eye.

"Is that because you don't know how?" Levi furrowed his eyes slightly.

"I do, I just don't want too." Eren shrugged.

"Guess you suck at it. Don't want to embarrass yourself in front of a cutie." Levi's eye twitched. The kid was baiting him.

"Not falling for it kid." Eren crossed his arms.

"I know. A smart guy like you wouldn't fall for something like that. Too much pride. And WAY too boring." Eren said, beginning to turn. Levi grabbed his hand.

"Let's do this." Levi refused to be called boring. He was anything BUT boring. And that was part of his pride he refused to have hit.

So out on the floor he went, and he and Eren did the juicy wiggle, and they had a blast. They had more of a blast when Eren went home with Levi that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it! I had listened to the song and just couldn't hold it back! Sorry if anyone is OOC. This was kind of just a whim of mine. But I hope you like it and this holds you over till the next fanfic. Till then my sweets!!! =)


End file.
